Many adults suffer from lactose intolerance, which is defined as the inability to break down lactose, the main sugar found in dairy products, as a result of the lack of a specific digestive enzyme known as lactase. To manage this condition, many people seek non dairy-based foods that possess similar satisfying tastes and consistencies as traditional dairy-based foods. In addition to dairy, food products containing soy are well known, and many foods incorporate soy as an alternative to dairy. A food product which is also essentially free of soy would be a useful alternative for individuals wishing to avoid soy-based foods.
In addition, many people closely regulate the amount and type of sugar and other sweeteners in their diet. There is a continuing need to find new food products, suitable to provide healthy and satisfying alternatives for people who have strict dietary requirements related to intake of dairy and/or sweeteners.